Can't take my mind of you
by Neviwyn
Summary: Gibbs thinks about Kate and something surprising happens...post twilight.


**Disclaimer**; _I don't own NCIS or its characters, I only wish I did goodness the fun a girl could have!_

_Don't ask me where this came from…it's one for all you KIBBS fans out there._

And he sat there and watched her, every movement, every gesture, drinking it in and storing it away. She smiled on the phone and shone a light around the room. Nobody could say that Kate Todd was not beautiful, no way no how could anybody compare to what he had before him.

Bright, pale march sunlight streamed in through the giant glass window. It got caught in her hair and gave her a glow that reminded him of the pictures of the saints he had seen in the Louvre in Paris all those years ago.

It made him smile, he thought of bringing Kate to Paris, no stake outs no drug busts just the two of them, alone in the city of light. She would be blinding under the Eiffel tower at night... She would have been blinding under the Eiffel Tower at night.

She would have been.

The empty desk marred his view of the bullpen like an angry gash on skin. Her bag still sat under the table, her jumper still on the back of the seat, her tube of lip gloss still left haphazardly on the desk top.

Gibbs stood and walked to the elevator, usually he didn't see the point in going home but tonight he couldn't sit in the empty office, it was too empty. Kate's sister was coming to clean out her desk, Gibbs couldn't face doing it, and he couldn't let Dinozzo do it either, it was just to personal.

He opened the door to his house and walked in, he began his descent to the basement but stopped.

Not tonight, it was too strange to think that what he was doing was working through what had happened to Kate. He sat on his couch and put his head back against the head rest.

A knock came at the door, Gibbs went and opened the front door, it was raining again, lashing infact. And she stood under the torrents of water without blinking an eye.

"Kate," he whispered shocked. She smiled and nodded.

"Yep. What a storm, can I come in? Explain some stuff…" she asked softly taking a step towards the door.

Gibbs stepped back and gestured for her to enter, as he closed the door he turned so that his back was to her.

"Where have you been Kate? Everybody, we, I thought you were dead…" his voice was flooded with confusion and pain. Then facing her he took her head in his hands. "Tell me where you were, why did you disappear, I saw you get shot…" She covered one of his hands with hers.

"You did, amazing what special effects can do is it not?" she said with a half smile.

Kate moved away again, she let him watch her as she took off her coat and drop over the back of the couch.

"We told your parents, I rang you mother, we went to your funeral, I shot Ari…Abby played Jazz!" He said desperately.

"The CIA and the FBI have some amazing resources alright. A funeral, was it nice?" she asked.

"Kate, to hell with the small talk, damn it I don't understand." Gibbs slammed his hand against the wooden door frame which made Kate jump slightly.

"You needed more than a missed shot to kill Ari, you needed absolute conviction, absolute hatred! They saw that the only way to give you this was to make you lose one of your team to him." Said Kate. "It wasn't Ari on the rooftop that day… he didn't do it…his sources told him about it and he couldn't resist telling you that it was him, he couldn't resist being the one to cause you all that pain and grief." Gibbs moved towards Kate again.

"Surprise," she said tears in her eyes.

"Why you? Why not Dinozzo or McGee."

"Because although you've worked with Dinozzo longer, apparently they saw a special connection between us, something that made me the perfect target. Every time after that day in Autopsy, every time you saw Ari he goaded you about me…You were so jealous and protective, it made perfect sense that you would feel the most if it were me that you lost to him. "

"Why didn't they just order me to kill him if they wanted him dead?" asked Gibbs suddenly feeling very tired and very old.

"They couldn't, not politically, he was working with Mossad, it wouldn't do if they were caught assassinating one of their agents. It had to be off the record."

"But Ziva…"

"Just a trivial fact Gibbs, he was after you," replied Kate.

Gibbs then did something he had only dreamed about. He closed the gap between them and he held her. She relaxed in to him just like she did in his dreams. He peppered kisses on her neck and buried his face in her hair inhaling her scent. She smelt of coffee and rosewater.

He felt her draw away leaving her hands wander up to his face. Then he kissed her, her lips soft and perfect under his own. But there was some thing dragging his attention away, something small at the back of his mind.

"Kate," he moaned against her lips. "There is something wrong," he said as he drew away.

Her lips were reddened and her cheeks had color to them, a perfect red circle in the middle of her forehead. She kissed him again, desperate and passionate leaving him gasping for breath. She fell to the floor.

"Kate!" he sat up in his chair and rubbed a hand across his face. He looked at his phone, which continued to ring.

God he hated sleeping, he needed coffee or maybe something stronger.

So here we go, review, review, review! I don't care how long or short but I really like getting feed back!


End file.
